The Originals: The Pull
by Sweet Serene
Summary: Silias has been destroyed, Elena can't sleep she cant eat, her ability keep blood down has gotten worse, Worse she keeps having stomach pulls wanting her go south. Damon, has realized she's dying of reject mate bond, the rarest of bonds..so he asked Caroline who had been debating to follow her own pull south, to take Elena with her cause if he's right..only one Original can fix her


I do not own Vampire Diaries!

This chapter popped in my head idk continue or not! You tell me

Chapter 1

The Break up, the decisions, The Calls

Stefen had disappeared parts unknown. She and Damon were hitting hot and wild, she was going collage, and Jermany was alive. Bonnie was off to her moms and Caroline had Taylor back. The Originals were gone. Silas was gone, Life should be perfect right? Then Elena Gilbert was wondering why she was feeling so empty inside and missing one certain Original, why couldn't she eat or drink, she hadn't slept in days and having sex with Damon made her worse She entered the boarding house to find it quiet….It was to quiet. She went into the main room where Damon usually sat drinking, and sure enough there he was drinking, and holding a letter. She came up and sat down across from him.

"What's the letter, Damon?" she asked.

Damon looked up at Elena, his blue eyes shown weight of something she couldn't figure out. The letter was from Stefan his baby brother. Basicly it was chewing him out for taking Elena. He had destroyed the fragile relationship he and Stefan had developed and now Stefan was back in Chicago...on a Ripper spree. He also knew Elena isn't completely his…she felt for one orgininal same as the Barbie vampire felt for the orgininal hybrid. He is pretty sure the four have rare bond, the mating bond. He was going make difficult decision, he's letting her go, and going to save Stefan because if he didn't he's going get killed. That and he couldn't get Rebekah out of his head from the times we slept together. He put letter down, and looked at Elena sadly.

"Elena it's not working between us…" He said quietly.

Elena had blink several times, looking at her boyfriend confused "What?"

Damon took a deep breath. "It's over ok? This is letter from Stefan stating how much of screw up I am for going after you. And honestly I don't think your 100 percent into our relationship are you?"

Elena started panic no one but Caroline knew she missed Elijah. "What you mean?"

Damon chuckled and replied "When you think of Elijah how you feel? Be honest"

Elena gulped and pushed her hair back. She bent over grabbed his liquor he was drinking for courage. "I miss him. It's like an empty void in my heart, that I know I can't replace. I feel tug inside me telling me go south I'm needed."

Damon, who only seen the mating bond twice in his life, signed in frustration over what Elena said. He guessed right, and now he needs set right what he kept apart, and send her to her mate.

"Elena, vampires have a rare bond that can happen. It's very rare because it's almost impossible to be in same spot as your mate. It's called the mating bond. One your destined are with in your vampire life. Its rare cause how slim it is to run across you mate in this world. I've seen it twice in my life. The pull is telling you go south, and I can almost bet its telling you go to Elijah."

Elena pales and starts sob..."What of you?"

Damon only smiled and enveloped her in a hug, "I'll be ok. Truthfully I recently began feel the pull too, but I need to take care of Stefan first…I want you go Jermany's and think what to do. Caroline has Klaus number. GO to him. Ok? You'll always be my BFF ok? And before you asked I already talked to Vampire Barbie, she came to me asking about stomach pulls really funny"

Elena smiled. Jermany's house was the Originals house. When the Originals left after her graduation they signed their house into Jermany's name…Something about making sure their favorite vampire hunter was housed before he goes onto one of his vamp sprees. She hugged Damon and kissed his head.

"Call me anytime ok? I didn't mean too..."

Damon laughed "I know Beautiful, but we can't stop who we're destined for. Now go on, I need pack I need leave for Chicago, Stefan's on one his sprees I need go dry him out."

Elena gave him one last kiss before she rushed out of the boarding house in a flash and runned to her brother's house... Was Elijah her mate?

She knocked on her brother's door and Caroline answered tears down her eyes. Her blonde hair a mess.

Elena looked really startled and had ask "What's wrong"

Caroline huffed "I came here because I caught Tyler cheating on me with a she wolf, after I talked to Damon on something. Jermany said I could stay."

Elena hugged her tight

"It is ok...Damon and I broke up...He figured out I was being pulled to Elijah."

Caroline gasped "Is it like a pull in your gut? Emptiness in your heart?"

Elena slowly nodded as she put her hand over her heart, "Damon said you had Klaus number…maybe it's time to go catch our originals..."

Caroline laughed and pulled out her phone from her pocket and punched Klaus' speed dial number

(Note Klaus thoughts and speech will be Italics, Caroline's Bold)

The phone rang few times and a south British voice answered

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Klaus. I was thinking…about you know your offer? Well Tyler and I broke up and lately I've been feeling a pull to south in my gut. And I don't I feel I should see you is it ok?"**

_Klaus was quiet, he was in shock really. The woman of his dreams felt the pull. Ever since Hayley's lies about her child being his, he had been missing his light, his mate, Caroline. He felt the pull immediately after leaving Mystic Falls. He saw his brother enter the room, probably from hearing Caroline to make sure Elena was ok...He realize he hadn't answered so he quickly replied_

"_Sure Love how soon could we expect you? I can't wait to see you and show you the world."_

**Caroline smiled and laughed she looked at Elena her friend who was staring at her with pain expression. Then she realized she needs mention about Elena. She gave Elena a look which was silently asking her if she could tell him, when Elena nodded hopefully she decided continue.**

"**How about end of week, Klaus? But I'm bringing Elena, her and Damon broke up cause she's feeling empty in her heart and the same gut pull as I am, we don't know what it means but she doesn't feed, she can't sleep I can barely get her eat human food. Damon couldn't either which is why he asked take her with me. Is that ok? I was hoping Elijah could help. I don't want lose my friend. Is he with you?"**

_Klaus stared at his older brother in shock…Elijah was very pale. He had felt the mate pull but ignored it because he was afraid of being burned again by a Petrova woman. Klaus swears Elena had signs of a rejected mate. Finn's mate rejected him which is why he had daggered him 900 years ago. Klaus mouthed to Elijah were Caroline couldn't hear "You going fix this? She's your mate isn't she?" Elijah only nodded as he flashed out of the room to prepare..._

_Klaus signed and answered Caroline "Bring lovely Elena, I'll send you a package with two necklaces overnight it will bear the Michelson's crest. New Orleans is ruled strictly but it will now you're a Michelson's vampire, love wear it when you arrive. And Elena, you will be fine if you're hearing this"_

**Caroline smiled, she suspected Elijah was near. Elena didn't know Damon had told her about the unable eat. Or drink or sleep. She watched Elena run bathroom to puke the blood bag she drank few hours ago. She replied to Klaus**

"**See you Klaus and I can't wait sees the world. BUT we are helping with Elena. She had run to throw up..."**

_Klaus felt like pounding his brother and his stupid nobility out of him. He didn't want to stand in Elena's way with the Salvatore brothers so stood aside, now Elena is in trouble and danger. He still had a week, he will send the necklaces, tell Marcel they are coming and who they are, and still have time get some since into his brother… _

"_Of course Love, I wouldn't have any other way, I'll call Rebecca home from Italy to help. I'll see you soon Darlin'"_

**Caroline smiled "Ok Klaus see you soon" and gently hung up the phone. She signed and went look for her friend. She prayed the three Originals could help…**


End file.
